Happy Creationday
by Tirainy
Summary: It's day after Sonic's birthday party and Sonic finds out somebody stole a chaos emerald from his house the day before. While searching for the thief, he meets Shadow and then discusses with him if the dark hedgehog actually has a birthday when he wasn't born...slight Shadow/Sonic


Welcome to my sweet short story mostly about our two favorite hedgehogs. Nice reviews and constructive critism appreciated.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any related characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Creationday!<strong>

It was 24th of July. Sonic was lying on his sofa, starring into the ceiling, absolutely exhausted after the party the day before. He looked around the couch to see in how bad state his habitation is.

His house was an absolute **mess**. There were paper cups, plates and birthday decoration everywhere. The flower pot in the corner was broken. Dirt that has fallen from it was now covering the floor. Was that a hole in the wall? And why on Mobius was his television under the table?

He sighed. He hated cleaning so much.

The blue hedgehog jumped from his seat and stretched his muscles. He looked over the mess again, until disappearing in the bathroom to gather some cleaning supplies.

Tails on the other hand had just got up and now was heading downstairs. "Hey, Sonic, haven't you seen my welding gun? I think I've seen Knuckles and Vector with it yesterday."

But there was no reply. The fox kid got to the ground floor, but even there was no sight of his older brother.

Tails's ears rised up. Did he just heard a yelp?

"Sonic, you're in the bathroom?" Tails was about to open the door when suddenly the door opened, revealing absouletly wet hedgehog.

"I have a feeling we will need new bathroom," Sonic looked behind himself, "And you a new welding gun..." The blue hedgehog smiled akwardly as he shutted the door behind himself.

"What happened?" The fox kid raised an eye-ridge.

"Believe me, you don't want to know," answered Sonic. "But remember, if Rouge ever slips alcohol on my party again, stop Knuckles and Vector from drinking it."

Tails was about to ask something, but was outran by the blue hedgehog. "By the way, haven't you seen the chaos emerald?"

"You mean the red one?"

"Yeah, I had it under my pillow-"

Tails eyes had the size of a sauce-pans now. "You hide the gem of great power under your pillow?!"

Sonic instinctively put his hands before him to defend himself. "Whoa! Calm down, Tails! It's a great hiding spot! Everybody would hid it in an impenetrable safe, nobody would try to search for it under my pillow!"

"Yeah, that nobody just stole it!"

"...Ok, I will get a safe later. But don't you have an idea who could have done it?"

"Think about it. How many thieves do you actually know?"

-O-

"Okay, Rouge! Hand over the emerald!"

But there was nobody in the house as he realized. The blue hedgehog looked around himself. "Anyone here?"

"What do you want?"

Sonic almost jumped out of his skin. He turned to his right where Shadow was standing, with his back rested against the wall.

"Hm?"

Sonic regained his posture as he faced his rival. "I am searching for Rouge. Is she here?"

"No, she has gone to get some aspirin. Do you want to leave a note?" The dark hedgehog crossed his arms, waiting for the answer.

"Nah, I'll wait here," Sonic leaned against the wall next to Shadow, which frowned on his choice of invading his personal space.

Both of them stayed in this tense silence, until one, you surely know which, decided to start the conversation. "You weren't on the party."

"I wanted some time alone."

"Why?"

"I wanted to relax."

"You can relax actively. Like have a nice talk and have fun."

"Nice talk? Based on what Rouge said there was hardly anybody that I could have 'nice' talk with."

"She brought alcohol."

"Well, that explains why I found her in the bath this morning."

"Be glad you still have a bath." The dark hedgehog threw him questioning glance. The blue one nervously smiled. "Rouge wasn't the only one that get drunk yesterday."

"Hm..."

"So, now the real reason why you didn't go to the party."

Shadow sighed. "Will you leave me alone if I tell you?"

"Maybe."

The dark hedgehog rolled his eyes on that childishness. "GUN does not allow me to take vacation. However, it seems they somehow found out you have chaos emerald, because they wanted us to attend your party and search for it. So, I left the work to Rouge and made myself a day off."

"That explains the missing emerald and Omega in the bathroom."

Shadow threw a confused glance. "Why do you always mention your bathroom?"

"Because as it seems everybody loves my bathroom." Sonic answered, now wondering how did the robot even get through the tiny door of the bathroom.

Shadow decided he wouldn't question this matter further.

Sonic looked on Shadow, which had now closed eyes and seemed like if he was sleeping. Was he that tired? "So, why don't you quit?"

The dark hedgehog opened his eyes to look on his blue rival and then closed them again. "Either this, or I will be labeled as the threat to humanity and GUN will then get permission from government to get rid of me by any means necessary."

"...Wow, that's harsh." Sonic didn't know Shadow was limited like this. He always though he worked with GUN because of Rouge.

"I propably interupted you while resting, didn't I?"

"Not really. I saw you outside, when you were breaking in."

There was a moment of silence again, as neither of them knew what to say. But as always Sonic found something to talk about.

"When do you have birthday?"

Shadow opened his eyes and looked on the blue hedgehog. "I wasn't born, I don't have a **birth**day."

"Oh, come on. No quibbling. So when do you have...creationday?"

Shadow smirked on his word choice. "Well, I was oficially finished 19th of July."

"But that was 5 days ago! How it comes you haven't said anything?"

The dark hedgehog shrugged. "I didn't see reason to do so. Why does verybody do such fuss about it?"

"You haven't got a birthday party on ARK? Seriously, parties are amazing!"

"There were parties, but most of the inhabitants were older adults so the parties were more reserved."

"Really? Then it's decided! We have to make you a party!"

"What?! I don't want a party!"

"Just because you always had a boring party! I'll make you an amazing one!" Peach lips grew into a smile. "I'll have to go! You know, planning your party!"

The blue legs fussed into a single blur as their owner stormed out of the door, followed by scream from his dark rival. "I don't want a party!"

At the same time he screamed that, Rouge decided to show up with plastic bag full of medicine for her headache. "Ow! Hey, I have a giant headache! Can't you be less loud?!"

Shadow frowned at her because of her scolding. Then he walked outside, took hold of a door knob and then slammed the door so hard they got stuck in the frame.

"Seriously, everybody is in such horrible mood today. I have the bigest headeache around I should have the worst mood of them all!"

-O-

It was late, the night started to fall and people were slowly leaving the streets to rest in their homes. However, there was one blue hedgehog that was running through the town for absolutely different purpose. He stopped at familiar door which looked more miserably than this morning. The peach hand in white glow rised to knock on the door.

Inside the building, Shadow was sitting on his sofa, reading a book. Suddenly, there was quiet knocking sound on his door. The dark hedgehog closed the book and stand up to see who decided in this late hour to visit him.

Shadow opened a door and was met with sight of nobody else than Sonic the hedgehog. There surely was some mischief going on. "Okay, why are you here?"

"You remember this morning, right?"

The dark hedgehog put on the poker face. "Don't tell me you really did that..."

"I won't. I haven't." This surprised Shadow. "But I really think you deserve some sort of celebration..."

Dark eye-ridge rised, the blue hedgehog smiled and the white box behind his back, was showed to the dark one.

Shadow looked at the box suspiciously. When he didn't make a move to open it, Sonic playfully smiled. "Come on, it's not going to bite you! Just open it already!"

The white glowed black hand opened the box. Shadow was surprised. There was chocolate cake on which was written: Happy creationday! in messy handwriting.

Red eyes travelled from the cake on the blue hedgehog, which was now smiling rather nervously. "Well, everybody was tired after yesterday and you will go to work tomorrow and probably won't have day off for long time..." Sonic was now avoiding his gaze. "I didn't even know what sort of gift should I gave you, so I at least made a cake!"

"...I don't like chocolate."

"What?!" Sonic gaze shot up, look of disbelieve on his face. Shadow tried to keep his expression serious, but the corners of his mouth were twitching. "Hey, that's not nice making fun of me!"

"The situation was getting too weird," said the black hedgehog, taking the box from the other. "But I really appreciate it."

"So..." The blue hedgehog looked at the now empty road behind him. "I probably should go..."

"Why so soon? You should try out the cake, you don't expect I'll eat this all by myself, do you?"

"I though Rouge lived with you..."

"She doesn't like sweets." Shadow made step inside, making hand gesture to invite the other inside.

Sonic entered the house, closing behind himself. "And now seriously, you really don't like chocolate?"

-O-

Many pieces of cake later, the two hedgehogs were silently sitting on the sofa. Shadow was reading the book he previously started, but wasn't really paying attention to the plot. Sonic on the other side was now starting to be sleepy and was resting his head on Shadow's shoulder. His house wasn't really that far but he was full and felt really comfortable like this.

"Why do we argue so much?" asked Sonic out of nowhere.

"We easily provoke each other," answered Shadow while flipping the page, but as he read the first line he realized he had no idea what was going on anymore, because at that time the blue hedgehog pressed to his left side moved again interupting his train of thoughts and then suddenly blue spiked head fell to Shadow's lap.

"Hey!"

He waited for answer, but only answer he got was soft snoring from the blue hedgehog. He had no idea what to do in this situation. So, he decided he will make a plan. Step 1: Close the book and put it back on the table. Finished. Step 2: ...Think of a step 2.

While Shadow was thinking of how to get out of this situation, he could feel his insides twisting, making him feel uncomfortable in this situation.

Of course, he could wake the blue hedgehog up. But he looked so...happy. No, seriously, there was smile on his face!

Shadow sighed. Then he took the hold of the book again and opened it back to page where he stopped before Sonic came to visit. And even though the sleeping blue hedgehog couldn't see it, he created a smile on the face of his dark rival.

**The End**


End file.
